For A Lifetime
by dyingbreed003
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy knew the moment he fell in love with Rose Weasley, he was in big trouble but that won't stop him from loving Rose. Because to him, having her would be having enough happiness for a lifetime.


**Right. This is actually my first time writing a Harry Potter fanfic so be nice. It's exactly 4.57 am now so I can't really differentiate between mistakes and normal english.

* * *

**

He never believed in love till he was eleven years old. Until today, he could clearly remember how that day happened. In fact, the memory itself was like a video in his mind and all he had to do was play it and he could remember every detail.

It happened when he was at the Platform 9 and 3/4 on the day he was to go to Hogwarts. He could clearly remember his exact feeling of fear when he went through the brick wall to arrive at Platform 9 and 3/4 or the smell of smoke coming out of the Hogwarts train reminded him of smoke coming from his kitchen chimney or how his mother kept squeezing his hand once in a while as if silently telling him that he was going to be alright or how the exact moment he met with her liquid brown eyes, he fell in love.

He wasn't really supposed to fall in love with her at first sight. It just happened. At least that's what he kept telling his kids. Truth be told, he wanted to meet the child Ron and Hermione Weasley for ages. When his father kept reminding him about Rose Weasley, the summer before he went to Hogwarts, he became more intrigued about her. From the information he gathered from his parents ―mainly his father ―, Rose Weasley took after her mother's brain and her father's wit and she looks exactly like Hermione Weasley. The moment Draco Malfoy mentioned that Rose Weasley looked exactly like her mother; Scorpius knew that she was going to be beautiful because Hermione Weasley is gorgeous, even though his father seems to think otherwise.

So the more Draco Malfoy drilled Scorpius on how he was suppose to beat Rose in everything, the more Scorpius became fascinated with her. Imagine Scorpius's surprise when he made eye contact with Rose Weasley for the first time. To Scorpius, Rose wasn't just beautiful, she was drop-dead gorgeous. So he hid his joy very carefully behind his facial expression―it's a Malfoy specialty―when his father constantly reminded him about his rivalry with Rose Weasley.

As the years in Hogwarts progressed, Scorpius was more convinced each day that he wanted to marry Rose without caring how his father might feel about it. But he hid it very well behind his constant teasing to Rose. Besides, the fact that she was beating him in almost every subject made everyone believed in his fake hatred towards her. Almost everyone in Hogwarts the relationship between Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley could never go beyond pure hatred. Oh, how wrong were they.

Their love―or should I say, Scorpius's unrequited love―was exactly like the forbidden love in Romeo and Juliet, as Scorpius would describe it (yes, he does read muggle stories). He was in Slytherin, she was in Gryfindor, he was a Malfoy, she was a Weasley, their parents were on the opposite ends during the war but that fact never stops Scorpius from falling in love with Rose.

When they were both elected as Head Boy and Head Girl respectively during their Seventh year, Scorpius thought that the Goddess of Love, Venus was on his side. But he thought wrong. As Scorpius spent more time with Rose, he was more convinced about the fact that Rose Weasley does actually hate him. To make matter worse, his father was pestering him almost every week to ace his NEWTs results with higher grades than Rose. Scorpius then decided to be a man and tried to put his feelings in a very dark corner of his heart to move on because he finally realizes that it was just really a one-sided thing for him and that fact broke his heart.

Of course, nothing seems to go according to plan for Scorpius. When he saw Rose chatting almost too comfortably with one of the prefect called Sam Worrick for a week, he decided to put his foot down. He finally decided to confront her when he saw her at the Prefect's common room doing her homework alone, but any intelligent speech he prepared flew out the window when she looked at him with those soulful liquid chocolate eyes. But she just had to ruin the moment.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked rather rudely.

"What I want, Weasley? Seriously, you can't even answer a question when you know the answer all along? Miss Smarty-Pants can't answer a question? The world must be coming to an end!" he retorted.

"What the hell are you talking about Malfoy and what the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is why are you talking to that bloody Sam so comfortably!"

"How is that any of your business?" she asked confusedly.

When Scorpius saw the confusion flickering in her eyes, she looked so adorable that he felt like kissing her full lips right then. So he did.

It happened to fast in Rose's defense. One minute she and Scorpius was arguing as usual but this time, she was really clueless about why he was so mad and the next thing she knows, Scorpius pulled her towards him and his lips was on hers.

It took for a while for Rose to respond to his kiss and when she did, Scorpius could've sworn that he heard fireworks somewhere in his head. When they finally parted for air, Scorpius felt like an idiot for waiting seven years to do that.

"Because I love you, that's why." He cheekily replied before taking her lips again.

When they parted again for air, there were unshed tears in Rose's eyes and she said, "You idiot, why didn't you say that sooner?" before she leaned in to kiss him.

Afterwards, when they were comfortably cuddling on the sofa with their limbs tangled with each other, Rose finally told her side of the story.

The moment Rose Weasley, gaze at Scorpius Malfoy's face in the Daily Prophet, she knew that he wasn't just good-looking with the messy blonde hair and his flawless pale skin, he was devilish handsome. She was very disappointed however, when her father told her that she could never be friends with him. But she kept the childish crush safely hidden in her heart.

Being in Hogwarts changed that. Scorpius Malfoy didn't just have a nice face to look at, he also had a good brain to go with it. So it caught on as a surprise for Rose to find out that he was almost on par with her in terms of academic. Rose then took her father's advice more seriously and tried to beat him in every exam. However, that didn't help her small crush. When she knew, he was academically able to keep with her, her small crush flared like fireworks because it was rare for someone to keep up with Rose.

She had to hide her crush carefully because she knew there was no way in hell that Scorpius would ever feel the same about her. Rose took it as initiative to start hating him more and their constant battering with each other made it easier for Rose to forget about her silly crush. Instead she turned her passion for loving him into hatred. But when Scorpius did something human like picking up her pencil, she would forget all about her plan to bury her crush and become like a school girl that she is in front of him.

Yes for Rose Weasley, trying to forget her feelings for the Slytherin boy was pure torture because it was as stubborn as her mother. Her happiness can't even be described when Scorpius kissed her. It took a moment for her to respond because she had to convince herself, this wasn't a fantasy.

Now that they finally established some grounds for their newfound feeling, she was proud to say that was more than happy to tell her father that Rose Weasley was in love with Scorpius Malfoy since she was ten years old and she couldn't care how his reaction was going to be. As for Scorpius, he was proud to say that the first thing he was going to do tomorrow was to owl a letter to his father saying that he and Rose Weasley were together and for once in his life, he couldn't care less about how his father would react to it. This is because he loves her and she loves him. That much information was enough happiness for him to last for a lifetime.

* * *

**It's crap I know but like I said, it's 4.57 am.**

_**dyingbreed003**_


End file.
